Circle Of Love
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "KAu yang bilang padaku kalau Iblis dan Malaikat tak bisa bersatu!" / "Tapi aku menncintaimu, Casey!" / " Diam kau Joshua!" / "aku rela menjadi sepertimu asal aku bisa bersamamu, Casey,!", HanChul, Boy x boy, dun like dunt read


Tittle :: Circle Of Love!

Pairing :: HanChul

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, hurt

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita pasaran, many typos..Dun't like dun't read!

.

.

^^Happy Reading..^^

.

.

Pekatnya malam tertutupi bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang, seolah olah saling berlomba untuk memberikan cahaya terbanyak untuk kepekatan malam yang mulai menyelimuti dunia.

"Cih..aku benci malam seperti ini!" Decih seorang namja cantik yang terduduk di pinggir atap sebuah gedung bertingkat.

Matanya yang indah bak emerald memandang langit dengan pandangan muak, "Kalian sedang mengejekku,eoh?jangan tersenyum seperti itu, hentikan sinar kalian dan kembalilah tertutup awan!" Bentaknya pada pada sang bulan dan bintang yang seolah tersenyum mengejek keadaan nya.

"Casey…" Sebuah panggilan menyentakkan nya, namun tak mengubah posisinya yang masih terduduk di tepi gedung bertingkat 30 itu.

Mata emeraldnya berubah menjadi merah, kilat kilat kemarahan mulai terpendar dari wajahnya, dan…

Brettt…

Sepasang sayap lebar berwarna hitam terbentang luas dari balik punggung nya.

"Casey…" Suara itu memanggilnya lagi,

Sungguh dia tak ingin lagi mendengar suara ini..suara yang membuatnya muak karena terjatuh dalam sebuah lubang bernama luka.

Suara yang membuatnya muak karena bahkan dia sama sekali tak bisa membenci sang pemilik suara.

"Mau apa kau kesini!" Bentaknya.

"Casey…tataplah aku.." Sang pemilik suara mulai merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Menatapmu?cih.." Namja cantik itu membuang ludahnya.

"Jangankan menatapmu, melihatmu dan bahkan bertemu dengan mu saja aku tak sudi!"

"Maafkan aku…" Gumam nya suara itu lagi.

Namja cantik itu memamerkan wajah sinisnya dari samping, "Memaafkan mu?hahahahaha.." Tawanya keras.

"Aku bukan lah kau! Aku adalah Iblis , iblis yang tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan apapun!"

"Aku mengerti…aku mengerti..semua ini salahku..tolong maafkan aku." Sang pemilik suara mengepakkan sayapnya yang putih dan lebar mendekati sang namja cantik – casey.

"Berhenti dan jangan mendekatiku, Joshua!"

Joshua – sang pemilik suara - menghentikan kepakan sayapnya dan menurunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan sehingga kakinya yang tak memakai alas apapun menjejak di dingin nya atap gedung bertingkat 30 itu.

"Maafkan aku Casey..aku mohon.."

"Maaf?bukankah seorang malaikat sepertimu memang hanya bisa meminta maaf?" Sinisnya.

"Casey. aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Joshua berjalan perlahan mendekati sesosok iblis yang sangat dicintainya itu dan mendudukkan diri tepat di samping nya.

Casey menggeser duduknya, memberi jarak yang menekan kan bahwa 'dia tak sudi untuk sekedar duduk berdekatan dengan nya'.

.

.

Joshua menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan nya dengan berat,

"Aku tahu, aku salah..aku tak bisa melawan peraturan yang mengikatku."

"Salah?hahahahah…" Casey tertawa lagi.

"Tidak kusangka malaikat sepertimu bisa merasakan salah, apakah jiwamu tertukar,eoh?"Ejeknya.

Joshua melemparkan pandangan nya ke langit tanpa memperdulikan ejekan Casey, melihat bulan dan bintang yang bersinar terang.

"Aku menyukai saat seperti ini, saat bulan dan bintang bersinar terang menerangi dua sosok kita yang duduk berdampingan – walaupun terpisah sedikit jarak – , hal ini membuatku sedikit lega…setidaknya kau masih mengijinkan aku untuk berada di dekatmu." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyukai cuaca seperti ini, apa bagusnya?bulan dan bintang itu hanya bersinar untuk mengejek ku!" Ujar Casey dengan pandangan yang menantang kea rah langit.

"Kau tau Casey…kau itu ibarat sebuah lingkaran.."

"Lingkaran?huh?kau gila?"

Joshua mengacuhkan ucapan Casey dan meneruskan perkataan nya, "Kau itu seperti lingkaran yang menjebak ku..lingkaran yang membuatku hanya bisa berputar dan kembali berujung padamu."

Casey terdiam mendengar ucapan Joshua, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sedikit menghangat…

"Aku mencoba untuk menjalani kehidupanku dengan seorang manusia seperti yang disarankan Shindong kepadaku..tapi …aku tak bisa…"

"Ya ya ya…aku tahu itu, kau tau, kau sangat popular di tempatku..seorang malaikat yang turun ke bumi dan menjalin kasih dengan seorang manusia, hahahaha..itu menjadi bahan ejekan dan tertawaan di dunia ku..bahkan aku sendiri pun tak sanggup untuk menahan tawaku.." Casey tertawa lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tawa yang sengaja dilakukan untuk menutupi sebuah..luka.

"Tapi itu..Menggelikan dan menjijikkan!" Lanjut Casey dengan penuh penekanan membuat aura iblis nya sedikit menguar lebih jelas dan pekat.

Joshua menoleh dan memandang Casey intens, " Aku tak bisa.."

"Wae?kenapa kau tak bisa?bukan kah seorang malaikat sepertimu harusnya bisa melakukan hal hal yang seperti itu?"

"Aku mencoba untuk menjalaninya sebagai manusia..tapi dia tak bisa..dia berkata kalau aku terlalu baik untuk nya.."

"Apa dia tahu kalau kau adalah seorang malaikat?" Potong Casey.

Joshua menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya..pada akhirnya dia tahu.."

"Pada akhirnya?berarti kau tak mengatakan padanya dari awal?"

Joshua tersenyum samar melihat Casey yang mulai tertarik pada ceritanya, inilah sosok sesungguhnya yang dia cintai, sosok yang selalu memperhatikan nya walau dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun di awal pertemuanku dengan nya, tapi..seiring berjalan nya waktu dia akhirnya menyadari kalau aku adalah seorang malaikat..dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku?"

Casey menggelengkan kepalanya,,

"Dia bilang kalau aku terlalu baik untuknya karena dia adalah seorang manusia biasa yang selalu lebih banyak bertindak menggunakan akal dan pikiran nya, bukan menggunakan perasaan sepertiku, dan dia juga berkata kalau dia bosan dengan semua kesabaran ku yang hanya bisa tersenyum dalam menghadapi tingkahnya,,"

Casey tertawa lagi.." Itulah salah satu yang membuatku muak terhadap manusia..tidak bisa menentukan apapun, tidak seperti kami, Iblis yang bertumpu pada kejahatan dan kekejaman. Mereka terlalu lemah untuk bisa memilih dan menentukan jalan mereka sendiri.."

"Dan itu membuatku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku..tak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia…"

"Karena kami..berbeda." Lanjutnya lagi.

Joshua menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Casey, membuat Casey mendengus kesal walaupun dia tak melihat Joshua secara langsung" Cih..jangan memandangku seperti itu!aku muak dengan senyum mu!"

"Kau sudah selesai dengan dongengan mu?kalau sudah aku pergi." Casey beranjak berdiri.

"Aku belum selesai Casey, kembali duduk dan dengarkan lah, bukankah kau berjanji untuk mendengarkan ceritaku kali ini?" Pinta Joshua yang sukses membuat Casey kembali duduk di tempatnya semula walau dengan gerutuan khas iblis yang terus keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

Lagi lagi – Joshua menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghembuskan nya dengan berat sebelum memulai kembali ucapan nya,

"Setelah itu..aku kembali ke Kahyangan, kembali menjadi malaikat dan aku.."

"Ya ya, aku tahu, kau kembali menjadi malaikat dan menjalin hubungan dengan malaikat itu kan?cih!menjijikkan dan menggelikan." Sela Casey seraya memasang ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan rasa jijik.

"Kau tau?kau memperhatikan ku,hm?" Ujar Joshua seraya tersenyum walau pandangan nya tetap dia tunjukkan kea rah langit.

"Berhenti memasang wajah sok polosmu itu di depanku, Joshua!" Bentak Casey keras.

"Dan berhenti mengambil kesimpulan kesimpulan menjijikkan seperti tau?kau bahkan membuatku ingin muntah saat ini juga di wajahmu."

Aura tubuh Casey benar benar menguar pekat, kepekatan yang dapat membuat seorang manusia mati tercekik bila merasakan kegelapan itu, dan bahkan aura itu pun dapat melukai malaikat biasa yang tidak mempunyai tingkatan tinggi seperti Joshua.

Joshua berusaha tak mengacuhkan aura pekat yang berpendar ditubuh Casey dan terus melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Namanya Sungmin, dia baik, manis dan lucu."

"BERHENTI!kalau kau hanya ingin membicarakan tentang nya lebih baik aku pergi, masih banyak jiwa kotor manusia yang harus kuhisap sekarang!" Kesal Casey.

"Ani, tetaplah disini..aku mohon." Pinta Joshua untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Casey benar benar mendengus kesal, "Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku tak akan mendengarkan ceritamu dari awal!"

Joshua terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Casey, tingkah yang sering dan selalu dirindukan nya…

Setelah merasa tidak mendengar satupun gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Casey, Joshua pun meneruskan kembali ceritanya, "Dia memang manis, baik dan lucu tapi…lagi lagi aku tak bisa."

"Wae?" Sela Casey lagi, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi iblis sepertinya untuk selalu menyela pembicaraan orang.

"Karena dia mencintaiku sedangkan aku tidak.."

"Tidak?wae?bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenis malaikat sepertimu,huh?"

"Itu bukan keinginan ku..semua itu bukan keinginanku.."

"Lalu apa keinginanmu, eoh?kau bersikap seolah olah semua bukan salahmu!"

"Keinginan ku?" Joshua menatap Casey.

"Keinginanku adalah kembali bersamamu, Casey."

.

.

Casey terbelalak kaget, denga cepat dia berdiri berdiri, sayap hitam lebarnya terbentang dengan sempurna, menandakan kemarahan bercampur ketakutan yang sangat kuat dari seorang Pangeran Iblis sepertinya,,

Sungguh, inilah ketakutan kedua yang dirasakan nya selama 750 tahun hidupnya,, ketakutan akan mencairnya kembali kebekuan dan kedinginan hati yang selama 50 tahun belakangan ini telah benarbenar dia usahakan, ketakutan kedua yang dia rasakan setelah ketakutan pertama tentang hilangnya sesosok malaikat di hadapan nya ini.

"Kau benar benar sudah membuatku muak, Joshua!" Casey memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan tangan nya,

Dalam sekejap muncul pedang berwarna hitam pekat dengan ujung yang sangat runcing di tangan nya,

Dia menodongkan pedang itu kea rah Joshua yang masih berdiri tenang dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari wajah Casey,

"Kau yang bilang padaku, kalau malaikat archangel sepertimu tak bisa bersatu dengan pangeran iblis sepertiku!kau yang bilang padaku kalau tak seharusnya kita menjalani semua ini!kau pergi begitu saja, membuatku kehilangan arah selama 50 tahun ini!apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan,eoh?merasakan luka dengan lubang yang sangat dalam sampai sampai membuatku ingin menghancurkan mu dan semua malaikatmu itu,eoh!kau lupa dengan semua itu!KAU LUPA?" Teriak Casey dengan sangat keras, membuat cuaca cerah yang penuh dengan cahaya bintang dan bulan itu berubah menjadi gelap, awan hitam pekat bergerak menutupi cahaya bintang dan bulan, halilintar pun ikut terdengar bersahut sahutan..

"Aku tidak lupa dengan semua ucapanku, dan aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang."

Casey semakin mendekatkan ujung pedangnya kea rah leher Joshua, dengan sekali tebas dia bisa saja menghabisi nyawa Joshua walaupun pastinya akan di lakukan pertarungan yang sangat hebat terlebih dahulu.

"Casey…"

"Jangan panggil namaku lagi!"  
"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu..kau itu adalah sebuah lingkaran..lingkaran yang berhasil menjebak ku dan membuatku terjerat olehmu di dalamnya, lingkaran yang walaupun kemana aku pergi menghindarimu tetap saja hatiku akan berujung kembali padamu."

"Jangan teruskan lagi!aku bisa benar benar membunuhmu saat ini Joshua!kekuatanku jauh lebih besar daripada archangel sepertimu!"

Joshua memejamkan matanya, "Lebih baik aku mati di tanganmu daripada aku tak bisa bersamamu Casey…aku..sungguh sungguh ingin bersamamu."

"Kau…" Casey mengayunkan pedangnya..

Dan…

Ctarr…Blarrr….

Terdengar suara menggelegar yang tercipta dari ayunan pedangnya.

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhku Casey?" Tanya Joshua saat menyadari kalau Casey hanya mengayunkan pedng nya kesembarang arah dan membuat sebuah gedung terbakar.

"Diam!"

"Aku tahu, kaupun masih mencintaiku."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun Joshua!"

"Aku tahu, karena aku juga merasakan nya, Casey…luka yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan, karena itu..ijinkan aku bersamamu."

"KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG KALAU KITA TIDAK BISA BERSAMA!KALAU IBLIS DAN MALAIKAT TIDAK BISA BERSATU!" Teriak Casey mengulang kata kata yang Joshua pernah 7ias7ana padanya 50 tahun lalu.

Joshua melangkah lebih mendekat kea rah Casey yang masih menggenggam pedangnya namun tak lagi mengarahkan nya kea rah Joshua,

"Karena itu, ijinkan aku bersamamu, bawalah aku bersamamu dan buatlah aku menjadi sepertimu." Ujar Joshua masih dengan ketenangan nya, selama 125 tahun bersama dengan Casey, dia sudah cukup mengetahui watak Pangeran iblis yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Menjadi sepertiku?kau gila Joshua!"  
Joshua menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku sudah memikirkan semua ini Casey, dan keputusan ini sudah bulat..Aku tak akan 7ias membawamu ke Kahyangan, jadi jalan satu satunya kaulah yang harus membawaku dan membuatku menjadi sepertimu."

"Kau yakin Joshua?semuanya tak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan!kau pasti akan dihukum oleh Dewi Boa karena telah berubah menjadi sepertiku." Casey menurunkan tubuhnya yang melayang dan berjalan mendekati Joshua.

Joshua mengulurkan tangan nya kea rah Casey kemudian menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan nya, "Aku yakin..apapun akan kulakukan asal 7ias bersamamu Casey karena aku benar benar sangat mencintaimu." Selesai mengucapkan kata itu, kepekatan menyelimuti keduanya, sepasang sayap hitam Casey melingkupi mereka berdua termasuk Joshua yang sedang merengkuh Casey.

Awan berubah menjadi lebih pekat dan gelap, halilintar semakin terdengat kencang bersahut sahutan dan hujan deras mulai turun menyelimuti bumi, menandakan bahwa telah lahir seorang iblis baru..

Casey membuka sayap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Joshua, dan saat itu pula tak ada lagi cahaya putih, tak ada lagi sayap putih yang terbentang indah.. yang ada hanyalah dua orang namja dengan sayap hitam yang terbentang lebar di punggungnya.

"_**Apapun akan kulakukan agar aku 8bisa bersamamu, Casey..termasuk merubah diriku menjadi iblis sepertimu…"**_

"_**Karena kau …adalah Lingkaran Cintaku.."**_

.

.

END

Note : 25 tahun di dunia manusia sama dengan 1 tahun di dunia iblis dan kahyangan. Aku berusaha ngebuat ini sesuai dengan alur kehidupan HanChul, Hubungan Han dengan Kaitong aq ibaratkan Han menjalin hubungan dengan manusia biasa, dan kehidupan Han yang menjalin hubungan dengan wung Dai Lan yang baru baru ini santer kuibaratkan dengan hubungan Ha dengan sesame malaikat, karena Han dan Wung dai lung sama sama artis. Mungkin kurang berasa feel nya tapi ini kubuat karena aku sedang senang dengan banyaknya banner hanchul di Konser Hangeng.

.

.

Gomawooo^^

.


End file.
